Truth or Dare
by Peanutcat12
Summary: It was suppose to be a normal game of Truth or Dare, but it seems Axel has other plans. Xion x Roxas


All in this fic belongs to Square Enix!

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was a very boring day in The World That Never Was. Axel was lying om his bed staring at the ceiling. Roxas was on the floor reading a book. Xion was playing with her hair. Axel let out a sigh.

"Boring!" he shouted causing the other two to look at him.

"It's like this everyday since superior is in the hospital wing," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I know," said Axel.

He stared up at the ceiling some more 'till an idea popped into his head. He shoot up. Xion and Roxas looked at him again.

"I know what we can do," he said, "We can play truth or dare!"

Xion's and Roxas' eyes went big.

"What?" Axel asked, "Don't like my idea?"

"No," answered Xion before she looked at Roxas.

"It's just we don't trust you," he answered.

"I'm not going to ask anything personal," Axel said in a hurt tone, "Nor make you two do something crazy."

They just stared at him.

"Still don't trust me?" Axel asked.

Xion and Roxas nodded. Axel narrowed his eyes at them.

"Fine," he said angrily, "One round of it just to prove that I won't do anything. Agree?"

Xion and Roxas looked at each other and back at Axel.

"Agree," they said at the same time.

Axel smiled and moved down to the floor on one side of Roxas. Xion moved and sat on the other side to form a triangle.

"So who starts?" Axel asked.

"Well beens you're the one who brought it up, you start," answered Roxas.

Axel huffed and cleared his throat.

"Xion, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," she answered.

"Do you think that two people in this Organization can fall in love?" Axel asked.

Xion thought for a moment.

"Yes, of coarse they can," she finally answered, "Roxas, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Roxas answered.

"What do you think Demyx's IQ is?" she asked with a giggle.

"Maybe 90," Roxas answered with a smirk, "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Dare me please," Axel answered.

"I dare you to through hair begone shaving cream on Saix's head," said Roxas with an evil grin.

"Okay, but if he chases me I'm coming after you when he's done beating me," Axel said.

This continued for an hour, During that time Axel's questions have being getting more and more personal.

"Xion, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare please," she answered.

Axel gave her an evil smile. She started regretting saying that.

"I dare you to kiss Roxas on the lips," he said.

Her eyes went big.

"I thought you said you weren't going to make us do anyth-" began Roxas before Axel put his hand over his mouth.

"Come on now I know you've been dieing to for so long," Axel said.

Roxas stared to Xion. She swallowed and got closer to Roxas' face. Axel removed his hand for Roxas' mouth. Xion closed her eyes and kissed Roxas. She than stop, blushed, and looked the other way. Axel smiled.

_Now it's your turn to say something Roxas, _Axel thought, _I sat the stage up and now you need to do the acting._

Roxas scoot closer to Xion. He turned Xion's gaze to him. He then kissed her. Axel's smile got bigger and quietly left the two love birds alone. They broke their kiss.

"So you love me all along?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," Xion answered, "You too?"

Roxas nodded and they kissed again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They next day Xion and Roxas was walking the hall hand in hand. They stopped when they heard screaming.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ROXAS!" yelled Axel when he ran by them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!" yelled Saix running by them too with glops of blue hair falling out of his head behind him.

Xion and Roxas burst out laughing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This was a request from Orgo-member-xv a long time ago. I decided to put it up now :D


End file.
